Catch me if you can
by Thebooklife
Summary: Emmett is the big guy on campus, but can he convince Rosalie theres more to him then meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

Emmett's POV

**Emmett's POV**

LOCATION: Twilight Galley (Best Club in Town)

The name's Emmett, Emmett Cullen. You could say that I was the typical jock in high school. Rich, captain of the football

team, got all the girls and was even crowned as prom king. Now I am a full time college student. You'd think that I'm here

buckle down and start thinking about my future, but really, the only reason I even went to college was because my father

threatened to take away my inheritance, but the college life isn't so bad, the campus is surrounded by hot girls and I mean

hot, like model material hot. Yep life is good; I always get what I want, ALWAYS.

"Yo Emmet, over here!" I looked around to see Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen sitting over by the bar. Jasper, Edward and I

are tight as hell; we were neighborhood buddies when we were little. Well Jasper was a neighborhood buddy, Edward

was my cousin. I headed over to where they were sitting, trying to dodge all the people on the dance floor. "Hey guys,

what's up?" I said once I got there. "Geez finally, we've been waiting for like 30 minutes, your cutting into our mission time,

well my mission time." The mission thing was just some thing we started after high school; it's a game to see who could

hook up with the most girls in one night. So far I was winning, Jaspers close behind but tonight I'm going to make damn

sure he won't ever be able to catch up again. Edward stopped playing that game with us a while ago, ever since he's met

Bella. I swear that girls got him wiped or something.

"So Eddie, you sure you don't want to play with us just for old time's sake?" I asked I knew he would say no but hey it was

worth a shot. "No way dude, I'm waiting for Bella to come. So have fun and good luck cause Jasper says tonights the

night, he'll finally beat you're your ass."

"Haha good one Jasper, you should become a comedian one day." I laughed. "Hey I wouldn't be laughing for long when the

nights over. Oh I almost forgot, my cousins meeting me here in a bit, she just moved here from Seattle." Jasper said.

"Haha right, are you chickening out now?" "Nope, it's still on; see you again tomorrow at your house." Jasper says, full of

determination.

I was looking around the club for possible candidates. I saw Lauran and Jessica dancing in the middle of the room, they

would be easy ones to hook up with, too easy I want more of a challenge. I was looking around when I saw the most

beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. She looked like she was looking for someone; maybe I should go over there and help

her. "Hey beautiful." I said in the most seductive way possible.

**Rosalie's POV**

I was looking around for Jasper when I heard someone behind me. "Hey Beautiful." They said. Like I haven't heard that

one before. I turned around to face this absolutely gorgeous guy with short brown hair.


	2. good luck trying

Rosalie's POV

**Rosalie's POV**

He looked like a total player, and way _too_ confident; like I was going to let him have whatever he wanted. "Umm hi, did you

want something?" I tried to sound annoyed. "Only you." Wow, how more cliché could a guy get? "Sorry, I'm kind of busy right

now, plus I have a boyfriend, so maybe in your dreams." "I'm counting on that, about the boyfriend; I can handle him." "Heh

sure you can. The last guy who said that got his arm snapped in half." This guy's pretty amusing; he's got spunk, got to

admire that. "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself, by the way the names Emmett, Emmett Cullen." I was looking

around for a bit when I finally spotted Jasper, he was talking to some girl over by the bathroom. "That's nice, well I got to go."

I started to head towards Jasper, when Emmett, spoke again. "Wait, I didn't get your name." "It's Rosalie." I said in a hurry.

"I didn't quite catch your last name." "It's cause I didn't give it." I turned around and walked towards the bathroom.

**Emmett's POV**

I was watching her as she walked away. I was kind of shocked really; no one has ever walked away from Emmett Cullen

before. I was determined to make her mine, no matter what.


End file.
